The Stalker
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Iruka has had this uneasy feeling for a few weeks, Who exactly is stalking the blushing chunin?


Iruka had a stalker.

It started out as an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him as he taught which was normal, because he had almost fifty kids doing just that. But no. This felt weird, like the gaze wasn't normally watching him.

That's where it started at least. He let it pass as paranoia, he was a shinobi. So, when the feeling followed him home, he got a little creeped. He hurried home, locking all his windows and doors and all his curtains. Thankfully the feeling disappeared so he could go to sleep. The next morning, he felt it again going to school. So he rushed there, sighing in relief when he came into the crowded building, disappearing into the teacher's lounge where there were no windows, and only one door. He stayed there until the last minute possible before going to teach.

The problem progressed over the week. He was stalked home, to work, while he grocery shopped, when he was with his friends, or out eating ramen with Naruto. Sadly, Iruka was used to the feeling after the first week, and by the second, he was almost flattered. No one's ever been interested in him. Sure, people had told he was cute, and handsome, good looking, but they didn't take it as far as to _stalk_ him. It was sort of nice, till he was walking and heard the sound of a camera talking shots. Then he was weirded out yet again.

"I'll go to Tsunade-sama tomorrow."He promised himself."Yea, I'll go right after work."

But when he woke up that morning, and started out for work, the feeling was no where to be found. He frowned, pondering this over. For almost two weeks he felt nothing even close to the uneasy feeling. He kind of missed it, actually. He was antsy, wondering if the person had gotten over him, or was caught, or was scared by what he had said that day. These thoughts filled his head as he worked, and cooked, and slept, picturing the kind of person that would be stalking the academy teacher.

He found it almost comforting when after the third week the stalker had been gone, the feeling came back. He smiled brightly, leaning back in his chair as he graded papers at school. It was late, but he was content to stay here a bit longer, eyes darting around trying to find the source of this feeling. Well, where it was coming from, it was happy the person was still interested in him. Then something popped up into his head. What is this person was out to kill him? He tensed. What if he was being stalked by an enemy ninja? Wait, no. He was just an academy teacher. He hasn't been in a good fight in forever, just spars with his students. He's only chunin. He sighed, nodding to himself. No, it's just innocent. He would feel if there's been an evil intent.

But for the next week and a half, those thoughts haunted him. He decided to carry out his promise, and found himself in the Hokage's office.

"Iruka-sensei. What are you here for?"Tsunade glanced up from her paperwork, smiling at the younger man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work, Hokage-sama, but I'm afraid that I've been being stalked lately."Iruka quickly stumbled through the words. Tsunade's eyes widened and she frowned.

"A stalker? Are you sure, Iruka-sensei? This is a serious matter."She said. He blushed, shifting on his feet.

"Hai, I've got the feeling I was being watched almost a month ago. It was at first just while I taught, but then it started to follow me home, and everywhere I go. I just let it pass at first, but then I felt my picture being taken, and well, about two weeks into it, it stopped, for about three weeks. But just last week the feeling came back, and I decided to tell you, since it could be a threat."Iruka let his breath out, and took a deep breath, blushing and looking down. Then peeking at the woman behind the desk. She was frowning, concentrating on him.

"I see. Well, I can promise you Iruka, I will send two ANBU after this stalker, so if you see them around by accident, just ignore. We'll soon have your stalker!"She said. He smiled and nodded, sighing in relief.

"Thank you, Tsunade."He nodded and left the building, feeling relieved. He quickly told his friends about it, so they could keep an eye out for the stalker also, all saying they'd keep an out for the chunin.

Not even two days later, he was summoned to the Hokage just after he left work. He felt his nerves built, afraid of what could have been stalking him. He entered the office to find two ANBU standing against the walls and Kakashi-sensei lounging in one of the seats opposite Tsunade.

"Iruka-sensei. I am happy to say that your problem has been fixed, and that there was no threat unto you, or Kohona."She smiled.

"Oh, good…."He smiled, trailing off as he glanced at the Jounin."But, may I ask, why is he here?"Iruka blushed when the lone blue eye meet his.

"Iruka-sensei, meet your stalker, Kakashi-sensei."Tsunade mused as the chunin blushed darker, stepping back.

"Kakashi-sensei! It was you stalking me!"Iruka gasped. The older man stood, that one eye curving into an U.

"I'm sorry to be of trouble, Sensei. But I just happen to have a crush on you, and fell into the habit of following you. I'm sorry I frightened you. That was never my intent."Kakashi admitted, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"You what….?" The chunin's blush reached his ears and neck as he stared at the other male.

"I have a crush on you, Iruka. I like you….a lot."Kakashi said again, this time quieter.

"Y-you d...d-do….?"The chunin stuttered.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you'd forgive me for my inappropriate behavior, and go out for ramen with me?"Kakashi asked, he seemed nervous. Iruka flushed over his blush, and smiled.

"I guess I can, if you will forgive me for my rude accusation."Iruka said.

"Of course, Iruka-sensei."

Two weeks later, Iruka sat in the mission room that feeling replaced with the knowing pleasure that it was just Kakashi watching him. He kind of liked it. He smiled pleasantly as Anko walked up, and took her report.

"So, Iruka-sensei, I've been to ask you about that stalker of yours. Did you ever find out who it was?"She asked.

"I did."He nodded.

"So what happened to the creep?"Anko asked. Iruka gave a small knowing smile to the confused woman.

"He's my boyfriend."Iruka laughed, glancing to the corner where a blue eye was caught gazing over his book. Kakashi blushed under his mask; his eye turning up in his usual U. Iruka blushed himself, but smiled, turning back to the woman who was even more confused, laughing. Yeah, I'm glad he is, too.


End file.
